If You're Happy, I'm Happy
by 13Crazygir
Summary: It wasn't all right, no matter how much I tried to make it seem all right. He opened a window of what seemed like a Siri for a computer. I stared at the screen with confusion as he pressed a green button that said "call". There was a usual phone buzz, and then the word "connecting" popped up at the top of the window. After the word disappeared, a familiar voice could be heard.


"_It's ok Cry, you can date him. I really don't mind."_

Ya right. That morose look on Stephano's face when he said that. It wasn't all right, no matter how much I tried to make it seem all right. I knew that he loved Pewds too, but we both knew that he could only choose one of us. I just stared at the coffee mug and tried to hide a tear climbing down my face.

"Cry? Are you ok? What's wrong?" PewDie said.

I didn't say anything, but I knew that doing so would tell him something was wrong.

"I can see behind your mask you know. Why are you trying not to cry?"

I couldn't hold it in. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table as hard as I could and yelled; "You knew that Stephano loved you too, so why did you choose me instead of him?" Tears streamed down my face as he hesitated before answering. "Come with me" PewDie said as he grabbed my hand and led me to his usual recording area and turned his computer on. He opened a window of what seemed like a Siri for a computer. I stared at the screen with confusion as he pressed a green button that said "call". There was a usual phone buzz, and then the word "connecting" popped up at the top of the window. After the word disappeared, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Allos?"

_What the- Stephano?_ I thought.

"PewDie? Is that you?"

"Hey Stephano!"

"Allos PewDie! How have you been? Is Cry there?"

_Wow, that's a first. _Ithought, but then just pushed the thought away.

"Ya, I'm uh, right here." I said.

"Allos Cry! How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. How's everyone else?"

"Well, Jennifer is happier than ever, Mr. Chair is stuck in his books, and Piggeh won't stop running around with his shirt off and saying 'Yeah, I'm pumped'."

"That's good!" _I guess, _I thought. I leaned over to PewDie's ear and whispered; "Can I talk to Stephano by myself?" PewDie nodded, then said; "Hey Stephano, I'm gonna run and get the mail real quick. Why don't you talk to Cry while I'm gone?"

"Sure! Take your time PewDie." Stephano said.

After making sure that PewDie had fully left the room, I said; "So, um, about PewDie, are you really fine with me dating him? I mean, I know you love him as much as I do but-" I was interrupted by Stephano as he said; "Cry, why do make things so hard to let go? That's what really pisses me off about you. Of course I'm fine with you dating him. Besides, he's better off with you than me."

"Wha- What do you mean by that?" I asked with shock.

"If PewDie was with me, he'd either be running from monsters constantly, or he'd be talking to me like you are now. He'd only be able to hear me, that's it. When he's with you, he can do much more than just hear you. Sure, I miss his warmth when he hugged me, but I'd rather have him happy than him living in a wreck of a place like this". After he had said that, I could hear a very faint Piggeh voice that said; "I heard someone say 'hug'!" Then Stephano shouted; "Piggeh, not NOW."

A morose look on my face appeared as I lowered my head.

"Look, I know that you know that I'm jealous of you because you get to spend more time with him than me, but each time I think of my jealousy, I think to myself; 'PewDie did this for me'. He wanted me to be happy, and I am. You should be too. I say, that you and I start over. You know, become Bro's." I rose my head a little and smiled after he had said that.

"Ya, become, Bro's." After I had said that, I heard a faint roar of a monster, and Stephano than said; "Cry, I have to go, I'll call back when I can."

"But wait, Stephano!" It was too late. He had already ended the call. I just wanted to become friends with him, and forget about all the worries I had about him being jealous of me. PewDie walked in right after the call had ended with fan mail in his arms from all the Bro's in the Bro Army.

"You see? I can only hear Stephano. I knew he wouldn't be happy seeing me run around 24/7. That's why I chose you." PewDie said, setting some fan mail down before he dropped any. I silently stood up and made my way over to PewDie, and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. PewDie then wrapped his arms around me too, and I said; "If you and Stephano are happy, then I'm happy".

A smile grew upon his face as he said;

**"I will always love you and Stephano."**


End file.
